


【VD】寒鸦 KAVKA 1

by Crystalwort



Series: 寒鸦 KAVAK [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, 崽是蛋生的
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:15:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23265301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalwort/pseuds/Crystalwort
Summary: 猎人沉默，他感到男孩蹭到他的怀里，尚未见识过星星燃烧的年轻睫角在他的手臂上张合，遥远时间里的北方林中仙女在哼唱，她的歌声飘荡在风中，顺着月亮的光芒弥漫荒野，直到牧神撕裂了她，把她的一根肋骨做成了笛子，从此诗歌出现在大地上。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: 寒鸦 KAVAK [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738480
Kudos: 11





	【VD】寒鸦 KAVKA 1

"那个不能吃。"托尼甩出石子打掉尼禄手里的紫褐色果子。他把自己往毛榉阴翳里藏了藏，稍稍显得有些漫不经心，银白色的头发在偶尔从叶罅里投来的阳光底下弥着亮。

而关于那个掉落到地上迸裂并渗出汁浆的果子，它散发出一股古怪的甜味。一条潜伏在丛间的剧毒睫角极地蝰蛇迅速地卷走了它。

"这就是它为什么如此珍贵？"尼禄好奇地看向托尼，这个年纪的男孩对世界总有着无穷无尽的问题，他们会追问一切，想要知道太阳为什么总是东升西落，月亮为什么被一只巨狼追逐，人们为什么分别，"我以为它被叫做毒蛇果只是因为那些鳞片。"

赏金猎人从树下站起来，灰尘在蔓生过小道的曳晃叶片旁凝结成浮动的影子。 托尼看上去非常年轻，荒野的诗人在涅尔普平原的城市间和妓女走贩里游吟:白发的红色恶魔，背驮着一把淬寒铸芒的大剑，从燃烧幽狱来。

"准确来讲，小王子，"托尼耸耸肩，"我们理解中的珍贵可能会有些出入。"

"我不是王子！"尼禄不忿地反驳道，尽管只有十三岁，脸颊和手臂上横亘的雾野林狼骇人的抓伤也无法阻止他坚决的否认。头狮的盛怒不能带着咆哮，托尼曾听他父亲如此申饬他的哥哥。但是管他的。伊娃揪着儿子们的脸这么说，金色如绸缎的柔软发丝垂到男孩的鼻子上，她从来不在乎她丈夫的教养方式。幼崽打个喷嚏就仅仅只是打个喷嚏。

托尼把尼禄托举上马，贝奥武夫甩起尾巴，哼哼了几声，“你要不是王子，那你准备怎么付给我酬金呢？”

“你会看到的。”尼禄拽紧缰绳，仰起头，话音中充满稚嫩的骄傲。

-

他们在夜晚时分穿过一条长长的荒修古道，失落的旧日王国的遗迹废墟在月光底下看起来仍旧宏伟如初。萤虫挂满枝头，尼禄靠在托尼的怀里酣睡，他陷得很沉，赏金猎人饱满的胸膛的确能够成为一个金绒麂皮垫。

贝奥武夫则对于自己身上多了的那点重量颇多微词，它抽着气不满地呜呜咽咽着。

“你饿了吗？”

“有一点，”尼禄诚恳地说，立即地，男孩又补充道，“但这次换我来烤肉。”

“你前两天可没有抱怨！”托尼不敢置信。林狼的肉的确很柴，可是配上烤木薯和蜂蜜油也并不算难以下咽，新鲜水果倒不算难以获得，田野里偶尔还是能看见一些浆莓和苹果，这是只有在秋天才能够得到的馈赠。

“我父亲告诉我珍惜食物，只要能填饱肚子，不应该有任何抱怨。”尼禄痛心疾首似地说，“但他也说，甜咸混在一起是噩梦。”

“好吧，其实没这么说过，但是我听见厨师们很嘀咕他的挑剔——”他翻身下马踢开脚边的石子，冲着托尼咧嘴大笑，“前两天我们没得选，我那时候手还不能动呢！”

-

男孩拆掉斑鸠内脏的动作很熟练，贝奥武夫吹飞几根凑到它鼻尖上的葡萄酒色羽毛和白色的细细绒毛，那窝煮熟的鸟蛋被尼禄剥壳裹上野杏蓉直接塞进被清洗干净的肚子里封起来，最后往斑鸠皮揉抹一点点山椒捏成碎磨混上盐泉里凝在石头尖结成的白盐。

“这个也是你父亲教你的？”托尼蹲在他的身边，这对秋天的斑鸠吃得非常肥，野麦和掉落的果实还有窝在泥巴底下的胖蚯蚓养起来的油脂滴滴答答地溅渗到篝火里。

“父亲很忙。”尼禄简单地说，他软乎乎的白发比猎人的要硬上一些，现在沾染了许多燃焰吐露出的灰尘。

“你母亲呢？”

“我不知道，父亲从不提起，”尼禄用树杈勾了勾火，“虽然父亲不允许任何人置疑他的血脉，但是——”男孩展起一片被他清洗过的曝晒叶片，剖开斑鸠的肚子让鸟蛋咕噜噜地掉到平摊的手掌上，“我偶尔还是会怀疑我真的是他的儿子吗？”

托尼沉默地叹气，他开始真心实意地向随便什么神灵或者精怪，甚至是马顿弥耳的鹰身女妖祈祷，希望能收回刚才愚蠢的提问。

“我，我有个兄弟，因为发生了很多事情所以我们相处得非常不好。”他抿嘴后继续含含糊糊道，“他的确是个傲慢的混蛋，但我仍然爱他，并永远爱他。”

“或许你父母也是这样。”他最终如释重负地总结。

“你相当不会宽慰人。”尼禄一针见血地说，但他注意到托尼仿佛说起他的兄弟就感到极端的不自然，男孩选择先抛开这个：“你还有别的亲人吗？”

猎人沉默，他感到男孩蹭到他的怀里，尚未见识过星星燃烧的年轻睫角在他的手臂上张合，遥远时间里的北方林中仙女在哼唱，她的歌声飘荡在风中，顺着月亮的光芒弥漫荒野，直到牧神撕裂了她，把她的一根肋骨做成了笛子，从此诗歌出现在大地上。

“我有一个儿子。”猎人说，有什么在督促着他谈起他的孩子，一个男孩，一个被他抛下的稚嫩血脉。贝奥武夫在背后咀嚼起几根麦草，篝火中的松木根裂烧的声隙在荒野里很清晰，他低下头，尼禄已经在猎人的怀里睡着了。

-

托尼很久没有到过南方的独立城邦，尼禄对于自己的家乡也讳莫如深，这让猎人感到几分好奇，或许男孩出身赫尔亦或是德律马维奇。但尼禄又并不像这两座都国的贵族作风，托尼想，男孩有些太过可爱了。

“我始终弄不懂，”猎人问，“你为什么会出现在那片森林。”

尼禄轻笑，他抬头看向猎人，“我以为你们赏金猎人都不会询问雇主任何信息。”

“我不隶属任何派别，”托尼不以为然道，“我是自由猎人。”

“父亲让我去阿法尼翁进行外交活动，”尼禄回到道，或许是逼近家乡的缘故，他很轻松，“但他们在宴会上设下了埋伏，按照父亲的脾性现在或许已经不存在阿法尼翁了。”

托尼不以为然地挑眉，“你父亲是个暴君吗？”

“的确是有这么个称呼，”尼禄拽紧缰绳，喝住贝奥武夫，然后跳下马，“他们叫他‘佛杜那的暴君’。”

尼禄看到托尼睁大了眼睛，但显然不是因为他的话，男孩于是转过头去，他的父亲正背手站在台阶上。

维吉尔朝他们微微仰起头：“但丁。”

“我需要向您行礼吗，”猎人讽刺地说，“领主大人？”


End file.
